Talia Verde
Talia Verde is an Alliance soldier, currently a Sergeant in the Alliance Army. Personality Talia's your typical tough-as-nails chick. Raised on the streets of Ord Mantell in a vicious gang war, she knows how to handle herself in a fight and around people - admittedly, because of that, she's not really the sharpest tool in the shed, but she'd hand your ass to you five ways from Sunday if you fuck around with her. She's a fighter, a soldier, through and through, which is why she joined the Alliance Army. Willing to fight on any battlefield, whether it be under the fire of enemy guns or a verbal war if you say the wrong thing about her parents, her love of guns or the fact she's probably more of a man than you'll ever be, Talia's the kind to love a good scrap and keep coming back for more. She enjoys fighting in all its forms. Being around guns and the smell of oil is a great thing for her, and being able to get out there and get the blood pumping is just part of her psyche. A loyal friend, Talia is the sort that just needs to be around someone. She doesn't care whether she has a million friends or just one really good close one, she just likes to be around people at all times. Someone to talk to is important for her, one of her feminine indulgences. She is, however, a little insecure about being lonely - she's never really been alone and so being alone for long periods of time intimidates her, as seen by what happened when she first came to Naboo. She is an avid lover of spicy food - give her something spicy over something sweet any day, but she won't turn down good fruit, either. She does not like being cooped up in one place to long; the sense of challenge and adventure is highly appealing to Talia. She also doesn't like stuffy assholes, having to dress up and be fancy and mountains of paperwork. Also, beware the twang accent. Blame her upbringing. Biography Talia was born on the planet of Ord Mantell, a planet in the Mid Rim that was effectively an ordnance and weapons planet that became a mining world. Born to a speeder mechanic and a market clerk (her mother and father respectively, strangely), Talia was born into a relatively normal life without too much financial influence. Her older sister by three years, Melysa, was a relatively good influence on young Talia, looking after her and whatnot. Truth told, her life was normal to a degree. Talia was more than slightly a tomboy, preferring to play sports than be all girly and play dressup. She enjoyed a good game of shockball and to kick some ass with the guys, hanging out and having fun rather and putting on pink and prancing around like a dirty slut that half the girls in her hometown tended to do around the high school age - like her sister eventually ended up doing, which was the cause for the two of them ultimately drifting apart as they grew older. Talia's relationship with her parents wasn't strained, though, but it did come with some amazing perks - like her mother, Talia learned to drive speeders and fly the short-range ships that were used to transport some vehicles between towns on the other side of the planet. In high school she worked with her mother for a year or two, learning the fine arts of repair and speeder piloting - everything from landspeeders to speeder bikes. Eventually though, she got out of high school (with less than average marks, but not like she cared) and went out into the world. She didn't know much, truth told - her boyfriend at the time was a gang member, unbeknownst to Talia - until the day he asked her to join up and have some 'fun'. Not knowing quite what she was getting into, she accepted. She'd seen more than one brawl in the streets and liked getting her hands dirty. She joined up with one of the gangs of Ord Mantell and was assigned as 'muscle', basically - for a girl she sure freaking hit hard. She got taught how to use a blaster and went to the gym with the guys, sporting a gang tattoo on her left shoulder. She had some uncanny luck in a fight, or so everyone believed; Talia tended to be able to dance around most hits and score some amazing ones herself. The gang she was in loved her. Everyone else hated her. Not all of it was what it was cracked up to be. Her gang involvement ultimately led her to getting involved with gang warfare - open street fights with knives and blasters, basically, resulting in a lot of blood being spilled before the cops came and broke them up. And Talia's involvement ultimately came to a head when she was tasked with the assassination of another gang's leader while he was at home. She carried out the hit, killing him in cold blood and earning a hell of a lot of ire. It was at that point she was chased off Ord Mantell by that gang and its new and far more brutal leader, unable to stay home any longer. She wasn't welcome there. Eventually Talia came to Naboo, a quiet planet out of the way of her gang troubles. Once there she met Shana Valor and, ultimately, with no job and out of desperation to do something, joined the Alliance military as general infantry while her friend became a medic. Talia spent two years training hard as if to atone from her sin, and was ultimately promoted to Sergeant. When Supreme Commander Kallis Mertoi implemented the Force Testing Mandate, she was found to be Force-sensitive - and went to the Jedi Temple on Naboo to go and train. Thread Tracker As An Apprentice In Progress *Beginnings *Breaking In The FNG *War Is The Answer Complete *N/A Training and Education Force Powers Equipment and Key Items *Alliance standard issue equipment. This is her trooper's kit, on her at all times, including: **Heavy battle armour **A280 blaster carbine **Grenades, typically one frag, one flash **Battle dress uniform **Dress blues Personal Skills *Military training **Weapons training (blaster weapons, heavy weapons, melee weapons) **Basic military tactics (personal and squad-level) **Unarmed combat (K'tara) **Army vehicle training (tanks, speeders, walkers) *Vehicle skills **Speeder piloting and repair **Basic freighter/fighter piloting *How not to Derp and/or Herp. Powers List With Ben *Force Persuasion *Magnify Senses *Telekinetic Strike *Enhanced Telekinesis Later *Animal Friendship *Farsight *Force Empathy *Telepathy Category:Female Category:Character Category:The Alliance Category:Force User Category:Force Practitioner Category:Apprentice Category:Human Category:Force Practitioner Apprentice